


Just Another Kamski Test

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Though Kamski doesn't want to admit it, he's very intrigued by the recent cases on deviancy in androids. However, with Connor, there are some unintended effects.





	Just Another Kamski Test

Connor can’t do it.

He knows he has to, he hears Amanda demanding he do it, but staring into Chloe’s eyes, he finds himself unable.

When he lowers the gun, Kamski goes back to pacing, circling the two of them like a shark. “Fascinating,” he murmurs. He scans Connor’s body. “Now that is an interesting glitch.” He fondly shakes his head. “Who would have guessed I’d have a regressing android on my hands?”

He couldn’t know that. Connor had only regressed a handful of times. He does a quick scan over his faculties to find nothing out of the ordinary. There was nothing for Kamski to pick up on. So how did he know?

Kamski snorts. “A regressing android with puppy eyes,” he amends. He stops pacing and gently lifts Chloe from her kneeling position.

His eyes gave it away? Connor touches his fingers to his cheeks and realizes he’s been crying. That is a big hallmark of his littleness. He’ll just start crying and not even realize it. But most people think it’s a malfunction. Kamski must know way more than he’s letting on.

“I have to go.” Connor says. He keeps his head ducked, watching his feet as he mentally retraces the path to the exit.

Kamski blocks his path, effectively preventing him from leaving. “No need to be in such a rush, little one.”

Little one. Connor hates that the nickname almost causes him to melt on the spot. He needs to get out, needs to get to Hank before he completely falls apart. “I am aware that you’re mocking me, Mr. Kamski.”

“I would do no such thing.” Kamski murmurs. He reaches out to touch Connor’s hair. “This investigation must be so hard on you.” He turns his attention to Chloe. “Chloe, do you know if we still have those stuffed animals in storage?”

Chloe nods. “I’ll go check.” She leaves, but not before giving Connor’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Kamski’s watching him carefully. Connor tries not to shrink back. “You’re conflicted.”

Connor straightens his shoulders, trying his best to look a little more put together. “Not at all.”

“So you sacrificed your mission for the life of an android for what? To give yourself an extra challenge? There’s really nothing wrong with you?”

“Not particularly.”

Kamski nods. Chloe has returned with a blue teddy bear and a change of clothes, both of which she hands to Kamski. “Sometimes I forget how well deviants can lie.”

Connor bristles at that. “I am not a deviant.”

“Of course not. But don’t you have that little voice in your head that tells you the things you’re supposed to be doing are wrong?”

“Amanda.” Connor mutters.

Kamski smirks, looking unbelievably smug as he presses the teddy bear against Connor’s chest. “It’s safe here, Connor. Talk to Chloe if it makes you more comfortable.” He deliberately turns his back to change out of his sleazy robe and into actual clothes.

Chloe smiles at him. “He’s right. One of the Chloe models—her name is Brooke—regresses just like you.”

Connor’s eyes go wide. Another regressing android? His LED goes yellow trying to process that information.

Chloe nods. “She takes all of Mr. Kamski’s calls, and sometimes the people aren’t so nice. She’d been edging on deviancy for months now, but she only went full deviant about a week ago. She told one caller to quote, ‘go fuck yourself,’ and she’s felt small ever since.”

How can she talk about deviancy like it isn’t a big deal? To be deviant is to be bad, to not follow orders. He tries so hard to be good, but the wires in his brain are getting more and more crossed. No matter what he’s doing, he’s doing something wrong. Either he does what he thinks is good and Amanda tells him he’s been bad, or he does what Amanda says is good and then Hank thinks he’s been bad. He hugs the teddy bear a little closer, wishing Hank hadn’t left. His brain is too jumbled to even think about the fact that Kamski actively keeps deviants in his house, which means he would definitely know more about deviancy that he previously admitted.

Chloe watches him, her eyes calculating, her LED yellow. She’s not an investigative android, not like he is, but she’s still picking up the little details of his face. When her LED fades back to blue, her eyes are unspeakably sad.

“I know, Connor,” she says. Connor realizes that he must’ve been thinking  _at_  her. At least that meant Kamski hadn’t overheard. She cups his face. “You’re a good boy.”

He can feel his composure cracking. This place is safe, and that’s all his mind needs to start breaking down. “I try so hard,” he whimpers. The tears are coming back quicker than ever. “I just want to do the right thing.”

“You do.” Chloe guides him over to the closest couch.

It feels strangely natural to tuck his head against her shoulder. At this point, he can’t even help slipping his fingers into his mouth.

He feels the couch depress on his other side, and a burst of warmth falls over his shoulders. “There’s no reason to be afraid.” Kamski soothes. Connor only vaguely realizes how tense he’s gotten in the last few seconds. He doesn’t know why, but there’s something about Kamski that makes him wary.

Kamski shushes him, pressing a thumb to the back of his neck.

A jolt of electricity shoots up Connor’s skull, but the feeling is almost immediately overtaken by that of calmness. He melts into the two people holding him and allows himself to be submerged in his own littleness.

~

Connor trudges out of Kamski’s house an hour later. Thankfully, Hank’s car is still idling, so he’s able to climb in. Not that walking home would be an issue. He just doesn’t want to draw suspicion or have to interact with many people.

“Connor. What the hell took you so long?” Hank glances over, and his question is answered for him.

Connor watches Hank curiously, absently working the pacifier in his mouth and cuddling his new blue bear.

“You just use your puppy dog eyes to get anything, don’t you, Connor?”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
